Something Beautiful
by carofnerds
Summary: AU PruXAus His ability to see sound is an ugly curse. Can he ever manage to find something beautiful?
1. Chapter 1

As he wandered through the streets, back towards his small home, he observed the world. The smiling sun as it spilled gold over the cobbled streets, the birds scattering throughout the deep pink sky. The civilians who surrounded him, passionately going about their lives, striving to find whatever it was they were looking for. And he, the observer, was also striving to find something. He was 22, married already, and he worked at the local radio station. Medium length, chocolate brown locks hung neatly about his face; a refined, slightly effeminate face, blue eyes shining out from behind the glasses perched politely on his nose, and a beauty spot lay by his thin pink lips. He was dressed eloquently as usual; a casual suit in a flattering shade of blue matched with a white tie, although he did prefer cravats. Battered brown briefcase in hand, the man floated slowly through the sunset. So many colours surrounded him. And he hated it.

If only his sight wasn't so necessary to him, he would certainly like to rip his eyes out, stop the ugly colour. He had what many had said was a gift, a blessing, the ability to perceive sound as colour, to see sound. A blessing indeed, if people didn't say such foul things, if noise wasn't so disgusting. His only reconciliation was that his sight was impaired. If he removed his glasses, the world wasn't as hideous. But for him to read music, to endeavour to make something beautiful, he had to see everything. It was a curse.

The young man, upon reaching his home, rummaged in his pocket for his keys, praying he'd left them at work. Praying he didn't have to go in and face the ugliest thing of all. Alas, his hand produced the house keys. And automatically, he emotionlessly walked down the path, unlocked the door, and called out to what he wished was an empty house. But it never was.

**"Roderich!"**

The scream reverberated through the house. The young man winced at the noise, the dirge of colour blinding him. How she made his name so horrific he didn't know. The ugliest thing of all was her scream.

Roderich barely registered the sound of her rushing down the stairs as he focused his attention on locking the door and placing his briefcase on the kitchen table. Her incoherent muttering was quiet enough for him to read the letters on the counter, before he had to turn and face her.

Wild eyes glinted from behind her tangled hair. She was almost feral, clothes dirty and torn. She smiled manically when finally Roderich met her gaze. Roderich tutted, simply saying "Look how you've ruined your clothes, I'll have to get you some more now." He turned back to the letters, hoping she would disappear. No such luck.

Out of nowhere, she would snap like this. Turn from a strange dainty creature, into a deranged animal. She wasn't always this way. It was only when they had married that he had seen her darker side. She had been a sweet, caring girl, beautiful and appreciative. She had made Roderich see beauty. Now, she was an unstoppable juggernaut. And it was Roderich's fault.

She screamed again, for about the sixth time he thought, but he hadn't really been counting, more avoiding the various objects he was being pelted with. Believing he might be able to reason with her this time, he turned to face her, but had to dive out of the way as she hurled a porcelain bird at him. Only stopping to contemplate his next move, Roderich crawled into the hallway. That bird, it had been a wedding present.

It was then that Roderich saw the sound that he knew was trouble. A clang. His_ darling _wife had found the frying pan. Her beloved frying pan. He was too terrified to make a move towards the stairs as she slowly stepped out of the kitchen. The light from outside was fading fast. Soon he wouldn't be able to see to make his escape.

She bent over his trembling form, her delicate features only just discernable in the half light. The maniacal grin was back, plastered to her face, but cracking slightly. Cocking her head to one side, she whispered; "Look what I have here Roddy." She produced the pan from behind her back. "You've been very, _very_ bad. It's your fault I am this way you know. And now, you have to be _punished_."

"Elizaveta, please!" Roderich cried out, bracing himself for the inevitable. _It's all my fault…_ The pan swung down, but he ducked out of the way, and on all fours he began to scramble up the stairs. _It's all my fault…_ She screeched in anger, and he in turn barrelled towards the nearest room. _It's all my fault…_ Slamming the door behind him with a painful splash of colour, he seated himself in front of the piano. _It's all my fault…_

The wedding night was the night she had turned. The next morning he had found her in the bathroom crying, and she hadn't stopped until they'd gotten to the new house. Roderich had even had to cancel the honeymoon because she was completely inconsolable.

On the ninth day she stopped.

She had woken him up with the sound of crashing in the kitchen, and when he had run downstairs to see what was going on, he had been greeted by the frying pan. Elizaveta was different. She said she was impure. And of course it was Roderich's fault. She was impure; no longer the beautiful virgin she once was. But there was one difference that made Roderich certain that she was a changed woman.

_It's all my fault… _ His fingers flew across the keys, playing such splendour that might cover the wretched noise coming from his wife. She burst through the door bawling; "STOP THAT NOISE!"

That's how he knew. She had loved his music… But now…

_ It's all my fault…_ And once again, Roderich let the blackness envelop him as he was bludgeoned by the woman he loved.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** Hey guys! I would like to thank all the people who faved, or alerted on the first chapter!

_KyuuketsukiNekko: Here;s the next part for you! :)_

He woke up at about 1 o'clock in the afternoon, much later than usual. On an average morning, he would get up at nine a.m. sharp, shower, check on Elizaveta, make himself and her some lunch and then head off to work. On an average day however, he wouldn't have angered her as much as he did last night. On average day, he would have gotten away with only a couple of scratches.

Picking himself up from his bedroom floor, Roderich crept over to the bathroom to check how badly battered he was. His entire body was aching. The sight of his own form made him wince as he came into view of the mirror. There was dried blood on his shirt, forehead and lips, and he had acquired a black eye, and copious amounts of bruises. His glasses were cracked, and there was a swelling lump just underneath the one curl in his hair, which was sticking up even higher than normal due to its unexpected elevation. Disgusted by the massacre that was his reflection, Roderich closed the bathroom door and started to clean himself up.

It took Roderich forty-five minutes to get washed and dressed in the end. He was going to be late for work if he didn't hurry up. Running into the kitchen, he prepared two sets of sandwiches, picked one up and put it in his briefcase, took the case and ran out of the door. Locking it behind him, he prayed he could run fast enough to get in on time. He rushed through the clamour of the busy town, running, running. Mustn't be late.

Whilst running, Roderich realised that, although his plan to get him to work on time was quite excellent; running like hell was at his heels is generally a good way to get somewhere quickly, there was a spanner in the works. He had no excuse as to why he had a black eye and a multitude of swellings on his head. He could probably just say he got beaten up on the street, almost mugged or something. It wasn't uncommon in the town he lived in after all.

Swerving into the radio station building, he skipped the lift and hurtled up the stairs. His desk was within reach at last! Roderich let out a huge sigh of relief, plopped into his chair and began to get his breath back. Slightly loosening his cravat, he looked up at the clock. Five minutes to two. He'd done it. While opening his briefcase and pulling out his sandwiches, a familiar voice brightened the room about him.

"Edelstein, you Priss, good to see yo- woah…"

Roderich turned in his swivel chair to see his workmate Gilbert Weillschmidt saunter into the room. Gilbert was an albino man; his piercing red eyes a complete contrast to his shining white skin and silver hair, and as obnoxiously loud as a person can get. Or worse. He was only a year older than Roderich, with an ego the size of the empire state building, it was obvious to anyone who even glanced that Gilbert worked out a lot. Always out to impress, with a cocky smirk and a glint in his eye (and a healthy swig of beer, if what his friends said was anything to go by), Gilbert didn't let life take him places; he took life places and brought it back completely wasted.

"Good afternoon Gilbert. I see you wasted no time in insulting me today. Now, why are you gawping at me like a zoo animal?" Roderich asked, as pleasantly as one can when their nickname is 'Priss'.

"It's just, woah Priss, you got yourself pretty beat up this time huh?"

Smiling, Roderich took a bite out of his sandwich and chewed, watching Gilbert as he sat on the desk. Swallowing, he scolded the other man. "Are you three? Or do you simply have to sit on my desk because it's a matter of life and death?"

Gilbert laughed loudly, a harsh shade of red spotting out. "Fine, I'll get my awesomeness off of your desk, but only if you tell me who screwed your face up this time." Roderich frowned. "Oh come on priss, I'll totally show them what it's like to have their face kicked in for you."

Roderich snorted in indignation. "Actually I was going to tell you, the reason I frowned is because I'm not sure that the massive ego perched on my desk is as awesome as he thinks he is."

With that, Gilbert pushed himself off of the desk, and dramactically announced; " I **AM** awesome! You just have such a huge stick up your ass that you don't appreciate it!"

Finally, Roderich gave in. "Fine. I was walking home when three hoodies attacked me. They tried to steal my briefcase; probably after money or something valuable like a laptop, but I made too much of fuss so they ran off." Gilbert was still pouting. Honestly, Roderich was sometimes convinced that he was working with a child. "And you're awesome." The albino perked up.

"I knew you'd give in to my awesome," he insists, and hugs Roderich, who out of surprise, (and pain) drops his sandwich. Yelping in pain and outrage at the loss of the only meal he had to eat for sixteen hours, Roderich pushed Gilbert away.

"That was my lunch!"

Gilbert grinned like an idiot at him, "I'll buy you something to eat after work." _Idiot._

"I'm married you know. I have a wife to look after." Roderich picked up the forlorn and wasted sandwich, and tossed it into the bin.

"Well that's weird you see," Gilbert supposed nonchalantly, and sat in the chair opposite to Roderich's.

"How is that weird? Women do like me you know. You're not the only attractive man on the planet." Roderich retorted. _Why does he think he's God's gift? He's not particularly special…_

"Because," Gilbert spoke slowly, smirking at Roderich, "you never talk about her. Ever. Most married men talk about their wives Roddy."

Roderich shuddered at the pet name he associated with pain, provoking a mildly daunting reaction from the albino opposite. _Honestly, look at him. Smirking at me. Thinks he's clever because he can make me shudder._

Looking up at the clock, Roderich tried to change the subject. "It's twenty past two. Do you know the playlist for this afternoon?"

The red spats of Gilbert's coarse laughter were visible again, as he vocalised his thoughts. "You need to get laid Roddy."

Roderich snorted in shock. _Not after the first time, not after the pain I caused, no. It's all my fault…_ "I do not!"

Gilbert slid over to Roderich on the wheelie chair, sitting right behind him so that the younger man could feel the warm breath of his workmate on the back of his neck. "Well your wife doesn't seem to be giving you any," and with that there was a sudden change in his words, the red of his voice became a fuller, deeper red, unfurling in ribbons around Roderich. "Maybe we could go for a drink some time…"

And as soon as it had occurred, the moment was gone and Gilbert was heading towards the soundproof broadcasting area. "Hey, pass me that playlist will you Priss? I need it."

Snatching up the piece of paper, a confused Roderich followed._ Did he just… ask me out?_ Seating himself in front of the mixing desk, he passed Gilbert the playlist and set the equalisers straight. Counting down, he cued Gilbert until:

"It's two thirty, and this is Gilbert Weillschmidt leading you through the afternoon at your local radio station; Harmony Fm."

It's strange, how someone can change their personality at the drop of a hat. Roderich had daily experience of it with Elizaveta, and the same at work with Gilbert. The second the microphone was switched on, Gilbert became an amiable, friendly presenter, helpful and full of joy. And yet once the show was over, he would go back to his complete arrogance. _Not complete arrogance, _Roderich deliberated. _He tries his best to be that way normally, if he feels like it. His ego just gets in the way._

Two hours later, Gilbert and Roderich strolled out of their workplace. Just as he was about to turn towards the direction of his home, the young brunette was pulled back by his workmate. "What?" he snapped.

"I need to buy you another lunch. You can't run home on an empty stomach, and my awesomeness simply won't allow it." Sometimes, Gilbert's awesomeness was quite adorable in its endeavours, but Roderich needed to get home. He'd like to remain conscious for the rest of the evening.

Turning, he glowered at Gilbert, but the effect was soon lost as he shivered on account of the crisp winter air. Gilbert smiled, and then took off his thick winter coat. "What are you up to? Hey wait I-" Roderich protested as the heavy garment was placed on his shoulders. It was warmer than his thin suit jacket, and it wouldn't hurt to get a quick snack, he supposed. Nodding in consent at Gilbert, he was enthusiastically taken by the arm, and the albino tugged him down the street.

As he was dragged along, Roderich considered what exactly he was doing. He was going for a late lunch, an extremely late lunch, with his workmate, and only friend now that he contemplated about it hard. Innocent enough. Although, this was Gilbert, and he swore that all that man thought about… Well things were innocent enough so far at least.

They came upon a sandwich shop; Antonio's was the name hanging above the door. Looking through the window, he got the impression that it was quite cosy, a warm colour scheme of red and yellow illuminating the place. Roderich glanced at Gilbert questioningly, who was grinning like an idiot again. "Antonio's?"

"I know him, don't worry. We're about five minutes before closing, come on!" The albino practically bounced up the step to the shop, before turning back to Roderich. "Your wife won't miss you if you're a tiny bit late. Aren't you hungry? Or has my awesomeness whet your appetite already?"

With that Roderich marched up to the shop door and playfully smacked him on the back of the head. "You're not that awesome."

A bell tinkled pleasantly in blue drops as they entered. Roderich found the atmosphere to be as he had expected, and they were soon greeted by a brunette man with large brown eyes and a friendly smile. "Hola!" he waved delightedly. "Gilbert! So good to see you instead of hear you!"

Laughing, Gilbert hugged the brunette. "Hey Antonio. How's business?"

Roderich surveyed as the two conversed, joyful to be in each other's company. He wondered how it felt, to have so many friends like Gilbert did? He himself had always been shy, and after his parents had moved away, he had struggled to make many friends. But that joy… He had last felt it on the day of his wedding. Since then, such emotions had abandoned him. And he felt lost and uncomfortable near the two firm friends before him.

"Antonio, this is my workmate; Roderich. Priss, this is my best friend; Antonio." The conserved brunette shook hands with the other, glaring at Gilbert the whole while.

"Is it really necessary for you to humiliate me in front of your friends Gilbert?" he reprimanded.

Gilbert rolled his eyes. "Aww come on Roddy, you're my friend too. You think I'd supply you with so much awesome everyday if I wasn't?"

"Yes." replied Roderich, and, to his surprise; Antonio. He span, startled, to meet the gaze of the Spaniard.

"I think we will get along well, amigo," Antonio smiled, and ushered Roderich and Gilbert to a table. "I have to close up shop, but I can get you something out of hours. Anything for mis compadrés!"

Before he could even look at the menu, Gilbert had ordered for Roderich. "Two of the usual please Antonio."

After the agreeable shop owner had left, Roderich hissed at the albino; "Did you even think that maybe I would like to choose the first decent meal I've had today?!"

Gilbert blinked in shock. "That lunch was your first meal? Man Priss, your wife ain't treating you right. I am so sorry."

_Believe me, you don't know the half of it…_ Roderich thought, watching the last shimmer of sunset drift away. Turning his attention from the growing darkness, Roderich found his eyes resting on Gilbert; who was engaged in conversation with Antonio. The younger man pondered that Gilbert was quite nice when he felt like it. His eyes wandered the body of the albino, white skin positively glowing in the golden light, and a tight t-shirt which highlighted his toned chest and stomach. Before his traitorous eyes could roam any further, Antonio served the sandwiches. They were egg and cress, just like the sandwich which he had been consuming before Gilbert had rudely interrupted earlier on. His stomach growled and, uncharacteristically, he ravenously bit into the meal.

Gilbert's table manners weren't any better, but the man still managed to pick Roderich up on his own. "Woah Roddy, slow down there buddy!"

"Shut up, it's your fault I haven't eaten properly since yesterday." Roderich growled from behind the sandwich.

"Fine, whatever. It's not like I'm paying for it or anything." Gilbert grumbled, and angrily bit into his own sandwich.

Taking the final bite of the meal, Roderich sighed deeply. "You know, I don't appreciate being called a priss on a daily basis, Gilbert."

"Hmm?" Gilbert had been too engrossed in his food to hear what the other man had said.

"I said: I don't appreciate being called a priss everyday. It does nothing for my self esteem."

"I'm sorry. I won't call you that name anymore," Gilbert was being surprisingly understanding- "Don't worry about it Specs."

Roderich shot a death glare right at him, "I** mean **it."

"Woah ok sorry. My awesome nicknames are clearly too awesome for you." Gilbert stood up, heading over to the counter. Standing up and brushing crumbs off of himself, Roderich picked up Gilbert's coat and waited by the table. With a wave from Antonio, they departed.

As they stepped outside, Gilbert insisted that Roderich keep his coat on. When Roderich pointed out, however, that he only intended to go home, the albino disagreed in uproar. "You're already out with me, staying out won't hurt!" he had exclaimed. "My awesomeness will make sure you have a good time, don't you worry!"

At this, Gilbert turned and smiled at Roderich, a genuine, glowing smile which made him want to melt… except, his mouth was covered in crumbs. That had to be dealt with. Roderich's thumb reached up and ran along Gilbert's full lips, sweeping away the crumbs. His lips were soft, unlike Elizaveta's cracked and bleeding lips. They were so soft…

A warm hand gripped his wrist, and Roderich's eyes flitted back up into the blood red gaze of Gilbert's. Such deep, beautiful eyes. His breath hitched in his throat, and he felt his eyelids flutter and begin to droop. Wait. He was married. He pushed himself back, away from the other man, who looked a little hurt.

"So…" Gilbert breathed out, puffs of vapour mixed with purplish colour emerging from his mouth, "How about that drink?"

**AN: And that's the end of chapter 2 :D It's all kicking off here in England. What with the hung parliament and all that. Very exciting. See you next chapter~**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** Wow, I'm overwhelmed by all the favourites, alerts and reviews I'm getting for this fic! Thank you so much!

_~Kyuuketsuki_Nekko: Lizzy is one of my very favourite characters, but I've found people begin to dislike her when they read this fic. ^^' _

_-Jazmine Simmons-: She's great fun to write too. ;) Thank you so very much, that means so much to me, and I'm very glad you're enjoying it!_

The second Roderich was pushed into that bar he knew he should have just walked straight back out again. The place was nice enough, considering the music they played was complete torture on the eyes for Roderich, but it was only small and the atmosphere, if a little cold, was definitely trying to be friendly. He and Gilbert wandered up to the bar, nudging past the other punters in order to move.

"I'll have a pint of your best German beer, and…" Gilbert turned to face Roderich, smiling encouragingly.

Fumbling with his words, the shy brunette managed to mumble; "A glass of Zweigelt please."

Gilbert chuckled, and placed some money on the bar. What he had found so funny Roderich didn't know, and the way Gilbert was smiling was antagonising him for no apparent reason. It was only when a warm weight was lifted from the small of his back when Gilbert picked up the drinks and nodded towards a table that he realised the albino's hand had been resting there the whole time. He felt a bit lost without it.

Dusting off his seat and gently sinking into it, Roderich pulled his friend's coat around him tighter. It was a small comfort; he was completely out of his depth in the buzzing social environment. Looking up, he saw Gilbert take a swig of the cool beer the landlord had handed him. A small amount of froth was left resting on his lip as Gilbert placed the pint back on the table. Roderich was completely mesmerised as Gilbert's tongue slowly swept up the foam from his lip. His eyes were locked to the motions of the albino man's tongue.

He was awakened by Gilbert clicking his fingers in his face, the sound flashing white splats in Roderich's eyes. "Earth to Roddy…"

"Sorry Gilbert…" Roderich took a sip of the red wine in front of him, struggling to avert his eyes form Gilbert's smug gaze.

"Were you checking me out?" Gilbert sneered from across the table. Roderich blushed so pink his face felt like it was blistering with heat. "You were weren't you?" But instead of pulling some sleazy comment, the man sitting opposite Roderich's face lit up with a smile. Roderich took another sip of the wine in front of him. Gilbert was making him so confused.

"So," that damned confusion had found a topic of conversation, "what's she like? Your wife…"

Roderich pondered this for a moment, wondering if maybe he should tell Gilbert the truth. "She's kind, caring, beautiful, appreciative, and her favourite thing is when I play my piano for her." Well, it was half truthful. Roderich was sure she could still be like that, deep down.

Gilbert took another gulp of his beer. "You know what I said about most men talking about their wives?" Roderich nodded. "Well most men don't need to think before they talk about their good points either." Damn it. He could see right through Roderich, and the well rehearsed lies he always told to protect Elizaveta, and himself. She was getting worse though. They'd been married for almost a year now, and as time had progressed she had become more temperamental, more violent. And no matter how much he loved her, she didn't love him anymore. Roderich felt so alone in the world, so unloved. Thus whenever Gilbert smiled that new smile at him; not a smirk or a sleazy grin showing off what lewd things were going on in his mind, but that genuine smile for Roderich, It turned Roderich's insides to gloop, and confused the poor boy. He had to admit it, but he'd certainly been close to Gilbert for a while now, but they'd never met outside work, and he'd never treated Roderich like this. Here, with just the two of them out together, he was so protective, kind, and interested in Roderich. He hadn't mentioned his awesomeness for at least half an hour.

Now that he thought about it, maybe, just maybe, Roderich was beginning to like him back. Not far enough to say he liked him and would consider going out on a date with him, but the way he liked him was waving a big sign that pointed in that direction. He and Gilbert had been friends for a while befor, so that sort of thing wouldn't seem weird… would it?

Roderich practically snorted into his drink. Yes it would. They were only friends! Out together for a friendly drink in a bar… that was trying to be friendly. Although, the way Gilbert had been looking at him today… No, no, no! Not only were they friends, but Roderich was married! To the love of his life at that. I didn't matter how badly she treated him, he'd always love her. Finally, Gilbert was a man. A man with all the appendages of the male side of the human species, (not that he'd seen them). Considering he was married to a woman, there was no way that he could be gay. Right?

When Roderich finally looked up from his thoughts, he saw Gilbert sitting back down in his seat with a refilled glass of beer. The other looked around, to meet the gaze of Roderich, and grinned. "So you're back from your daydream now?"

"Yes, I'm back. Why would you care? You seem to be having an alright time on your own." Roderich frowned, slightly hurt that Gilbert had been ignoring him while he had been going through inner turmoil.

"Actually, I was waiting for you to come back. I wanted to talk to you."

"About your awesomeness most likely…" Roderich sneered, his own emotions tearing up his insides to care enough about Gilbert. The sight of his own words shocked and disgusted him, and Roderich slapped a hand over his mouth.

Gilbert, clearly put out by Roderich, sniffed: "No. I actually wanted to talk to you about you. I know nothing about you."

Roderich was taken aback. Now it really was starting to sound like Gilbert wanted to date him. "W-well, my birthday is on October 26th," he stuttered, noticing Gilbert's sudden change from sulking to gazing at him, which he found slightly unnerving. "A-and I'm afraid of sea animals; like crabs and squid." He took another glance at the clearly enthralled Gilbert, blushing deeper and deeper shades of red. "I got married on June 8th. My parents live far away; I haven't seen them since the wedding, since we don't really get on."

Gilbert's face looked even more inquisitive than before, which Roderich had thought impossible. "Why not? My parents think I'm awesome." Figures. He had to get that ego from _somewhere_ after all.

Sighing, Roderich carefully structured a sentence in his mind of why he hated his parents so much right now in delicate terminology. "They didn't believe that following the music career was good for me, even though it's been my dream since I was small, and they thought my wife was unsuitable."

Roderich heard a sigh, and looked up to Gilbert, who seemed to be piecing together words of his own. "You know, the fact that they don't want you working in the music business is pretty weak… But I have to agree with them on, the other bit…" The albino scratched his neck uncomfortably.

"You haven't even **met** her!" Roderich winced at how loud and bright his own voice was, and immediately shrunk back into his chair with embarrassment, his eyes burning from the sudden burst of colour. He hissed over the table, clutching the now half empty glass of wine, "What gives you the i right /i to say that?"

Gilbert frowned and put his hand up to his hairline, running his hand through the soft hair which Roderich suddenly wanted to touch. "Well, there's one of two things. On one hand, you're my workmate, and if anything happened to you my awesome radio show would be, less awesome." He broke eye contact with Roderich, looking uncomfortable, which surprised him. Roderich had never seen Gilbert lacking confidence at all. In fact, he found the over-confidence of the other man more reassuring than when he dropped the ego. "On the other hand, you're not just a guy who I work with. You're a friend I suppose. And this wife of yours, she doesn't make you much lunch, she never patches up your bruises and cuts, and you… You're never happy!"

Roderich didn't notice that he was crying until he felt a hand brush away his tears. Instinctively, he pushed it away. He suddenly became aware of his entire being shaking. "Listen to me Gilbert, you have no idea what I go through everyday.** None.**" Roderich knocked back the remainder of his glass of wine.

Gilbert grabbed Roderich's hand, earning a glare. Roderich wasn't feeling particularly amiable towards him right now, not after everything the albino had said about Elizaveta. Not his Elizaveta. Although perhaps, the way Gilbert perceived things, it wasn't so far from the truth. "Tell me then Roderich. For God's sake Priss, tell me!"

Roderich got up suddenly, and walking towards the door, he pulled Gilbert up behind him. "You want to know. Then fine."

**AN: **Dun dun dunn~ Sorry for the evil cliffhanger... ^^ It was necessary, however. Don't you think Roderich is so cute, being afraid of marine life. Then again, he is landlocked. He's probably terrified of the seas rising.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: **Sorry for the wait guys. Chapter six is hating on me and I've had computer trouble. But I have a new laptop now so it's okay I guess... ^^

_**Mikage-San: **Thank you very much! I'm an artist in my free time as well as a writer, so I like to make things very visual. I guess it's how my head works! I'm sorry for updating so late! PrussiaXAustria FTW._

_**Insanity Is Iminent: **I can tell that you're going to enjoy this chapter ;)_

_**Taroschain: **__I have the plot all planned in my head... Writing it is giving me a hard time. I will update as much as I can!_

Roderich didn't know where he was going. His horrible sense of direction took care of that. Bright burning colours of sound whirled around him. Maybe gulping that wine back had been a bad idea. He continued his search for a secluded area, somewhere he could yell at Gilbert and no-one would care. Somewhere where the sight of his own voice wouldn't blind him.

Gilbert was behind him, silent for once. Roderich had been wishing for this silence when the albino had been mouthing off about Elizaveta, but now, now it was making Roderich more nervous than necessary. Why wouldn't he say anything? And more importantly, why did Roderich care? He was married.

Married to a psycho.

"Hey…" Roderich jumped at the sudden trail of Gilbert's voice snaking into view.

"What?" he snapped. He was agitated, confused, and, although he absolutely hated to admit it, lost. Why, oh why did he get himself into these situations? He still had time to run.

Gilbert gestured towards the left. "We can talk here, if you like."

Roderich turned to the direction of Gilbert's attention. The old baseball field. How on earth they had ended up here, he didn't know. It was on the other side of town. His hopes of getting home from here were low, to say the least.

Interrupting Roderich's thoughts, Gilbert grasped his arm, and Roderich felt himself get tugged into the field. The dead silence hung about him, no sign of the usual curtain of colour. It was unnerving. He may hate the ugly noise, but it was still comforting to have it there in these situations.

"So, Roddy," red coils unfurled from the figure in front of him, white hair glinting in the moonlight and the ambience of the town highlighting the toned silhouette. "You wanted to talk."

"Gilbert…" Roderich struggled to form his words.

"Talk already." Gilbert turned around, and flopped down onto the grass. He appeared to be sulking. What was he sulking about? He didn't have anything to worry about. Roderich, on the other hand, had many things to worry about, like whether Elizaveta would notice he was gone or not.

He sighed, exasperated. "Where do I start?"

An irritated arm yanked him down into a sitting position. "The beginning would be nice."

So Roderich began. The day he and Elizaveta had met; when she had found him playing the piano in the church.

_"I'm sorry to interrupt," she had said, voice soft and sweet, like flower petals in the wind around Roderich. "That's just beautiful. Please, play some more." _

Those were the days, when they had been completely in love, running headstrong through life, confident nothing would change. When Elizaveta had gazed at him with admiration, she had been so full of life and love. Those were the days, when Roderich had been free. He had taken the freedom for granted, desperate to imprison himself in Elizaveta's grip. Freedom was something that he had shoved by the wayside, but now he yearned for such a thing.

It was then in Roderich's story that the difficult words came. The words that caught in his throat, that tore him apart, choking him with misery. How Elizaveta had stopped loving him. How she no longer gazed at him with admiration, that she was no longer full of life and love; but a hateful wisp of what she was. How she had changed. Why she had changed. _It's all my fault…_

That he, Roderich, deserved every punishment she gave him.

Gilbert sat up, looking completely and absolutely horrified. In all honesty, Roderich was about to agree with his reaction and leave. Everything he had done to Elizaveta was horrific. However, he was taken aback when a strong, warm, and no longer irritated pair of arms wrapped around him and pulled him towards Gilbert. Roderich gasped, glasses slipping down his nose slightly.

"Roderich," Gilbert whispered, tone different from his usual cocky sneers, "Thank you for telling me." The albino's voice wound around Roderich like his arms, so warm and comforting. But Gilbert didn't understand. Nobody could understand.

"It** was** my fault Gilbert," Roderich said, voice muffled into Gilbert's neck where his head was buried; "It was my fault." He could feel himself begin to tremble, the stress and sadness of the past eight months of hell bubbling up within him, like he was a balloon so full of air he would surely burst.

"No it wasn't Roddy. No it wasn't."

"But **it was**!" Roderich sobbed, his whole body quaking, "It **was**!" Why could no one see? _It's all my fault… _

A comforting hand ran through his hair, stroked the back of his neck, strong arms rocked him back and forth, a voice, a delightfully soft and honest voice whispered to him once again; "Roderich. It isn't your fault."

It was all far too much to bear. Letting go of everything, of all his anger and sadness, Roderich threw his arms around Gilbert's neck, sobbing into it, his glasses were pushed from his face and onto Gilbert's shoulder. The embrace was everything he had needed from anyone at all for the past eight months, someone to tell him it would be alright. Someone who believed it bwasn't /bhim. Someone who believed he was innocent.

As the tears faded, and his breathing became less jagged, Gilbert spoke again. "I just can't make sense of it. She would have realised, no, she must have b known/b that she wasn't going to be a virgin anymore. So, really, something else must have happened to her to… you know." He gestured wildly with one arm. "_Tip her over._ It can't be your fault…" And, thinking about it, maybe he was right.

Roderich sat up, gaining eye contact with those blood red orbs of Gilbert's. He was about to retrieve his glasses; which had somehow found their way onto the grass beside him, neatly and carefully folded and placed, when a hand gently gripped his chin. Soft and vaguely chapped lips brushed the bruise on his forehead. Roderich blinked, stunned, then looked up.

The look in Gilbert's eyes was not the expected one of arrogance and lust. On the contrary, it was pure. Pure and shining, something that Roderich hadn't seen for a long time. This purity, the thing that he had once seen in Elizaveta, that he had thought impossible to ever experience again, filled Roderich with hope. His eyelids drooped, and as Gilbert's lips made contact with his own; he thought that perhaps, just perhaps, it could be all ok.

**AN: **And chapter five will be posted when I finish writing chapter six. Could be a while... I have GCSEs this week.


	5. Chapter 5

"Will you stop getting into a flap?" Gilbert's voice rang down the phone. Roderich was practically dancing with frustration, twiddling the cord of the phone between his thumb and index finger. He had a headache, felt absolutely exhausted, and completely agitated.

"Listen you," he hissed, glancing at the stairwell to make sure that there was no movement from Elizaveta, "you're lucky that she didn't notice I was late home. If she had noticed, you would have had hell to pay. Alright? So hush up."

The sound of Gilbert eating something rattled down the line like radio interference, crackling and burning white spots onto Roderich's retinas. Honestly, that man was such a damned bother. "Do you mind? I am trying to concentrate here," Roderich snapped, poring over all of the mistakes he had made in the last twenty-four hours. He was tempted to slam his head into the nearest wall repeatedly, and was about to take himself up on the offer, when he heard Gilbert smugly muttering, creating blue clouds that zigzagged across his field of vision. Rubbing his eyes, Roderich resolved that he should probably listen to whatever Gilbert was saying, lest he regret it later.

"-concentrating my five meters. Concentrating on what? Our wonderful experience last night maybe?" Roderich could practically feel Gilbert leering at him from the other end of the phone. Creep. It had only been a kiss anyway; it hadn't led to anything…

It had been a good kiss though. And it wasn't just one kiss. There were many kisses all strung together. Roderich could remember exactly how every movement between them had worked, each brush, tug and lick. Gilbert's scent remained to linger in his nose, a spiced, musky smell, unlike anyone else he had ever known. And the taste of Gilbert. That warm, delicious flavour that was so amazing that set his skin on fire at the thought. The memories had him longing for it all again.

Roderich shook himself free of the possessive dream. The only reason that he was still talking to Gilbert was that the albino had agreed to help Elizaveta. There was no ulterior motive, no underlying emotion, nothing. He was married to, in love with, Elizaveta, and would do anything to help her.

But if that was the reason, why was he so happy to hear Gilbert's arrogant voice?

The floorboards above Roderich creaked ominously. She was on the move. He'd better wrap things up quick. "She's coming down Gilbert, I'll call you back."

"Oh no you don't," came a slightly muffled reply. Gilbert was obviously stuffing his face fit to bursting with some sort of food. "Listen; tell me where you live so I can pick you up later."

"Why are you going to take me? I have a wife to look after!"

"My brother knows stuff that could help her. Where do you live?"

"Well what do I tell her?"

"That you have to do some shopping, I don't know! Where do you live for God's sake?"

"Oh good morning honey!" Roderich heard a bang which he assumed was Gilbert falling off his chair.

"WHAT?"

Sighing, Roderich put Gilbert on hold and turned to his wife who was stepping on every floorboard, careful not to tread on the cracks between them. "I have to go out to do some shopping today. Is that ok?"

She looked up at him and spoke; "But we have everything we need." There was an ominous edge to her cracked voice the made Roderich shiver. "I was going to cook tonight."

"Well even better then," he placed a smile on his face, hiding behind it. "I'll go out and you'll cook, so when I come back, it'll be a surprise!"

She nodded, and slunk into the kitchen.

Taking Gilbert off hold may have been a mistake, as; once again, he was almost blinded by a wave of German curses. "Gilbert. You're not on hold anymore."

"NO-ONE PUTS THE AWESOME ME ON HOLD!"

Honestly, if Gilbert wanted him blind and deaf he was going the right way about it. "Well I did. So there." Roderich told Gilbert to meet him at the end of a nearby street, and put the phone down before he could hear the next argument. Slinging his jacket over his shoulders, he left the house so that further interaction with Elizaveta wouldn't be necessary.

It was nice to get out of that house without worrying about work for once. Breathing in the morning air, Roderich felt his whole body wake up a little bit, and his headache eased. And he actually felt happy this morning, for no apparent reason. Well a reason that was quite apparent, but he didn't want to admit it in case somehow the cause of his happiness' ego grew, again. That was something that needed avoiding at the best of times. Anyway, that wasn't the only thing making him happy, right? Oh who was he kidding? Of course it was.

That happened to be the moment when a low rumble began to wash over Roderich. The rumble got louder and louder,_ please say that isn't -_

"Yo loser, get in the car!"

Roderich was very, **very** tempted to plant his face right into his palm, but decided against it. The completely obnoxious red sports vehicle in front of him had the windows down to reveal the completely obnoxious albino driver. Gilbert.

"There's absolutely no part of you that isn't overconfident and narcissistic is there?" Roderich stated as he sat in the passenger seat.

"Sorry, what?"

"Never mind." And with that the seatbelt around Roderich came in to good use as Gilbert slammed his foot onto the pedal and the car hurtled away. Roderich's eyes were burning; Gilbert was playing some obscure German heavy metal music that Roderich absolutely despised, but Gilbert certainly seemed to be enjoying himself as he knew all the words. In fact, even though it physically pained him, Roderich couldn't tell him to turn it off simply because he was fascinated by Gilbert's singing voice. Sure, the man wasn't exactly pitch perfect, and he was only half singing, but something about hearing Gilbert relaxed and enjoying himself caused Roderich to loosen up too.

He wasn't about to let Gilbert know though, when the car finally parked outside a large but quaint house and Roderich got out saying; "That was the worst load of noise I have ever heard. And where did you learn to drive?"

Gilbert locked up his car, than ran in front of Roderich stopping him in his tracks. "I learned from my little brother, who you are about to meet. He says it was one of the greatest mistakes he ever made. HA!" Roderich shook his head as Gilbert began to saunter up the front path.

Once they had both stepped onto the porch, Gilbert began to hammer on the door. Again, if Gilbert wanted to blind him, he could do it another way. Either that or he was trying to get arrested as a public menace. Roderich almost chuckled. Public menace pretty much summed Gilbert up.

The door opened to reveal a trim, muscular blonde man, about six feet tall, with piercing blue eyes and a stern expression on his face, which darkened at the sight of Gilbert, who greeted the blond with a grin; "Guten tag bruder!"

"No Gilbert, I will not let you, Antonio…" (Roderich was positive he had heard that name somewhere before… the Spaniard with the sandwich shop, that was it,) "…and or Francis have a party in my house, last time you almost blew it up and that left a certain imprint on my student loan, actually. Which I wouldn't have had to take out if it weren't for you anyway." The door was promptly shut again.

Roderich pondered this for a few seconds, before stopping Gilbert from knocking again and saying; "Your brother doesn't look much like you. And he's behaving like an ex-lover."

"Hahaha… yeah…" Gilbert laughed nostalgically. "Anyway, you wouldn't expect him to look the same as me; I'm albino for a start, and our mothers are different; I only met up with him a few years ago, when he was finishing high school." His knuckles rapped on the door again. _Wait; so his slightly reminiscent laughter referred to his brother's behaviour akin to that of an ex-lover?_ Roderich found this thought rather disturbing.

Gilbert's half-brother opened the door again, his frown lines deepening at the second sight of the albino. "What now?"

"He said you're behaving like an ex-lover," Gilbert grinned.

His brother's reply was another try at shutting the door, but Gilbert stuck his foot inbetween the door and the frame and began to push back with all his weight. The result of this was that the door was about to fall off its hinges from stress until Roderich sheepishly spoke up. "Uh, actually, we came here for your assistance…"

The door was released, and Gilbert flew into the house. Roderich was honestly sympathetic for the poor brother, who rolled his eyes and slammed his head into his palm; something which Roderich himself had been considering. Redeeming himself from what appeared to be the almost habitual action, the towering blond nodded to Roderich, offering his hand and stating; "Ludwig. Nice to meet you."

Shaking Ludwig's hand, Roderich also introduced himself and allowed Ludwig to lead him inside. The house was wonderfully tidy, but the neatness was spoilt by Gilbert who had his still booted feet up on the glass coffee table. Roderich could feel his left eye twitching with irritation. _Must keep tidy… _

Ludwig also appeared to be irritated by this, as he walked over and literally picked Gilbert up and dumped him on the inside doormat. "Boots off. **Now.**" Roderich could tell why the muscular young man had already attained so many frown lines. Gilbert pouted, but obeyed. So there was still hope for the idiot yet, maybe Roderich could whip him into shape. A rather kinky image floated into Roderich's mind at that thought, causing him to blush deeply. Cursed turns of phrase; always dropping him into unwanted situations. Gilbert leered at him, in a way that made him further regret his actions last night.

Ludwig, looking bemused, sat down at a desk in the corner of the room. "So then," he began, "what do you need me for?"

Gilbert's jaw could have hit the floor, Roderich swore it. "Wait, bwhat/b? You're not even going to keep on questioning me about it, or ignore me?"

"I wasn't talking to you. I was talking to your respectable friend Roderich here, who _hasn't put me into debt yet._" Ludwig looked up, shooting death glares with his piercingly blue eyes at Gilbert.

Roderich, a little intimidated by the young man before him, fumbled with his words and elbowed Gilbert, who smiled at him, that smile that Roderich was beginning to believe was only for him, and spoke up. "We have your very first private patient."

Ludwig snorted. "Surely you understand that I'm still not fully qualified to prescribe anything, or make a diagnosis without a second opinion. I'm only an intern on the psychiatric ward in the hospital." Ludwig directed the last part at Roderich. The look on Gilbert's face was hopelessly lost, so Roderich nodded.

"W-we only need your opinion," he confirmed, building up courage. Clearly Gilbert's half-brother, if a tiny bit scary, was a man after his own heart.

Ludwig seemed to consider this for a moment, and then stood up from his seat behind the desk. "The patient must be close to you for you to follow _his_ advice and come to me," he gestured at Gilbert on the word 'his', who feigned anguish, "tell me about them in detail."

So Roderich explained once again, Gilbert chipping in now and again, feeling that this time it didn't hurt him to explain the broken-minded state of his wife. Why didn't it fill him with guilt and regret when he spoke about her like this? It surely was all Gilbert's fault. He chanced a glance at the albino, which made his stomach do flips. He was totally screwed over. It was only then that Roderich was filled with guilt and regret. _I'm a cheat. I'm an adulterer._

"-but, you'd think he would have reported her by now. Our Roddy here loves her so damned much that he can't even bring himself to talk to a doctor about her condition. Makes you wonder if love's worth it really." Gilbert paused for a moment, and Roderich managed to avoid eye contact as those red eyes scrutinized his bruises. "Still, what I don't get is _why_ she went completely bonkers. Who in their right mind would abuse their own husband for making them **impure **when everyone knows that you lose your virginity when you get married!" Gilbert violently stood up, his chair sliding back a few inches. "Heck, you lost it to-mmmph!" Ludwig's eyes widened and he rammed his hand over Gilbert's mouth before he could say (or rather shout) anymore, the stream of red sound cut short.

"Roderich really doesn't need to know all of the gory details," Ludwig mumbled, struggling to keep his grip on Gilbert. Roderich noticed that Ludwig looked a little flushed, and he himself flushed at the embarrassing implications of the situation. Please, they weren't **that** sort of family were they?

Gilbert finally managed to gulp down some air and break free. "But you will do something about this abuse won't you?" Why were they calling it abuse repeatedly? It was punishment, not abuse.

Ludwig inhaled slowly, and then made his decision. "I need to see her before I take any action. Even then I would need a second opinion, as I said before, before I can even make a diagnosis. Is there any way you can arrange that? Having heard what you've told me, I am concerned. This level of abuse is usually connected to a condition." Again, calling it abuse! This man was meant to understand the workings of the mind, and yet he ignored Roderich's blatant explanation that this was **punishment. Justice.** It was too far. He felt like screaming.

Thus Roderich followed his instincts and did just that. "**IT IS NOT ABUSE**. I thought I made it **very** clear that this is **PUNISHMENT!**" The neon green of his yells burned his retinas, and he stormed out of the front door. Fresh air and quiet. That was what he needed.

He came to rest on Ludwig's porch steps. He had behaved inappropriately. He was a guest in the household after all, he simply must go in and apologise. But, he wasn't sure that he wanted to be confronted with the hulk of being that was Ludwig, gentle giant or not. Everything was such a mess right now, in his head and out of it. He was married and loved his wife, but he could feel himself falling for a complete hooligan of a man. Why?

His thoughts were interrupted by the door opening behind him and closing again. A familiar stream flowed around him; "The awesome one is here to keep you company." It was said tentatively, which was rare for Gilbert. Clearly Roderich's earlier outburst had been a shock for Ludwig and his brother. Roderich flushed as he realised that he must have behaved extremely improperly.

Roderich could feel those eyes of Gilbert's burning into him again. He desperately tried to look away but, there was just something about Gilbert that drew him in. Something about his attitude that made he and Roderich magnetic to each other. Maybe it was Gilbert's ego that contrasted his own so very well, or their very different outlooks on life. Maybe it was the way that even on Ludwig's front porch, it felt perfectly natural for Roderich to kiss Gilbert, and let his eyelids droop. Roderich thought about this. Maybe there didn't have to be a reason why somebody like Gilbert who ticked him off endlessly and was far too loud and narcissistic for his own good was perfect for him. It was just fantastic to feel Gilbert's arms around him and the albino's lips on his own. So perfect.

That is, Roderich was brought crashing back to earth when a high pitched voice cut through his mind in a bright blue. "Ve~! You didn't tell me who these two were Ludwig!"

Roderich pushed Gilbert off him to see Ludwig almost bright red, spluttering with embarrassment, and a small brunette boy with a curl sticking out on the left of his head, not dissimilar to Roderich's own. His eyes were rich brown pools, although only just visible underneath his eyelids as they were half closed. "Ludwig, ve, who are they?"

Ludwig, however, didn't answer. He was locked in a staring contest with Gilbert who was shooting glares at him that could only be read as; _You stupid cockblocker. I'm going to kill you._ Roderich slid his glasses up his nose and straightened his cravat, and was about to explain when Gilbert growled something. "I thought you were going to stay inside until I _convinced_ him to come back."

Ludwig looked away, grunting his response. "I thought **he** was married."

Gilbert stood up looking positively murderous, wielding his fist and preparing to punch Ludwig. The brunette boy clinging to Ludwig squeaked in fear, and Roderich struggled to hold the older brother back. Roderich succeeded, but Gilbert then took his arm and began to pull him towards the car. "Gilbert, we need to do something about Elizaveta! Please let go of me! I want to speak with your brother!" However his flailing was fruitless.

Luckily though, a flying blur tackled Gilbert and he fell to the ground. A crude German curse ripped across Roderich's eyes, burning red. It turned out that the blur had been the young boy clinging to Ludwig. Footsteps approached from behind, and Ludwig asked "Feliciano, are you alright?"

'Feliciano' hopped up and kissed Ludwig on the cheek, "Ludwig, you're so cute!"

Gilbert, brushing himself off, spat in disgust. "Oh he's **your **boyfriend! What happened to bros before hoes?"

"You did." Ludwig solemnly replied.

In the midst of it all, Roderich couldn't help but laugh. What a ridiculous argument this was! Gilbert, he noticed, cracked a grin also, and very soon they were both hysterical on Ludwig's front path.

"Ve~, what are they laughing about?" Feliciano asked Ludwig.

"I have no idea," he replied, "but Gilbert's certainly met his match."


	6. Chapter 6

**AN - **I have 2 chapters to upload! *shock* Sorry for the horrific wait, please say you haven't given up on me! **30 reviews! *is extremely happy***

_**Bakura From School: **Nothing gets past you! ;) Yes that was hinted Germancest. I couldn't resist. I'm sorry for the wait, I really am terrible at updating, but thank you so much for the support!_

**_baconinthesoap64: _**_(I love your username; Invader Zim!) Wow, that's really cool. I actually know someone who has synesthaesia (oop I probably didn't spell that right), so I've drawn a lot of what I've written from how she explains it. Thank you so much! I'm really glad you're enjoying it! _

_**Gaarahottie: **I'm glad you like it, here's the next chapter!_

**_ILiketospin: _**_I'm really happy you're enjoying it! Thank you for the support!_

_**KittyCane: **Thank you! For me, Roderich's abilities are a kind of analogy... which I'll allude to in later chapters. Here's the next chapter, I'm determined to finish this fanfic! :)_

Roderich sighed. The task ahead that he had stupidly signed up for was ridiculous. Absolutely bonkers. Ludwig had agreed. But there was no way Roderich was letting 'Plan A' fall into action. He was not letting anyone other than himself have one to one contact with Elizaveta. Especially not a doctor.

The truth was; not only did he thoroughly dislike the idea of Elizaveta randomly attacking someone, (especially not Ludwig, as during the remainder of the afternoon they had found that they had many things in common, including a certain _disdain_ for Gilbert's behaviour), but he hadn't called anyone about Elizaveta because… Well it was silly but …but he didn't want her taken away.

The point of marriage, in Roderich's perspective, was to love and protect your partner, and they would do the same in return. He had promised her his protection. There was no way _in hell_ that he would go back on those vows. Wasn't letting the world see her in this state a cruel thing to do? He wouldn't do that. He couldn't allow complete strangers handle her and prod her and put her in a room to study her like some kind of animal. He loved her too much to let her go like that.

Plus all she needed was a nudge in the right direction, right?

Hand resting on the front door, Roderich fished out the paper that he had been studying on the whole journey home. There, written in appalling chicken-scratch handwriting, was plan B. Thank God he worked with Gilbert, you needed experience to decipher the scrawls on that paper. When he'd pointed this out, Gilbert had been offended. The albino man had declared that his writing was artwork, and was appreciated by many people, and that Roderich was a 'Priss' with horrifically bad taste. Quietly chuckling, Roderich placed the paper back in his pocket, turned the handle, and stepped through his front door into his home.

He was welcomed by the warm smell of porkolt. Smiling, he hung up his jacket, and walked into the kitchen. The table was set, and Roderich could see Elizaveta cooking, her hair scruffily tied back out of her face. Warmth filled him up, as he realised, this was what marriage was supposed to be like. Doing normal things together; cooking, cleaning, watching television, and loving each other all the more.

"Cooking going well?" he asked as she turned around to get something.

She nodded and began to hum tunelessly to herself. Roderich watched her as she steadily served both portions, took her hair down, and picked up a flower from the vase on the table. Elizaveta twisted it into her hair, fingers sliding between the strands. Roderich smiled in compliment, and they both began to eat.

It was nice, if slightly overdone, but Roderich wasn't going to mention that. Not when she was… slightly unhinged. There was still a lot of tension in the room, whether she was behaving better than usual or not. At least he hadn't gained any injuries yet. He musn't break this spell. This wonderful feeling of normality between them. Elizaveta seemed like her old self again, and it filled him with joy and love.

Until she spoke, in her cracked lilting whisper, "Where's the shopping?"

What? What was she talking about? Finishing the last of his meal, he looked up tentatively. "I'm sorry, pardon?"

"The shopping you went out to do. Where is it?"

Oh. _That_ shopping. Stupid Gilbert and his stupid excuses. "I couldn't find anything that we needed."

"Then _why_ did you go shopping?"

"To see if they had what we needed. But…" Roderich hesitated, holding back the shivers that were induced by her unwavering gaze, "… I did book an electrician."

She threw herself up, towering over the seated Roderich. "Our electrics are fine! Why would we need one of those? _Silly Roddy…_" She began to edge towards the frying pan on the countertop, eyes glinting.

Roderich snatched her wrist, panicking. _Stay calm, stay calm… _"Darling, it's just a routine check. You just need to stay out of his way, and if anything's wrong he'll fix it." He hoped to God that it would work.

Elizaveta's murderous look faded, as far as it could fade into her tainted eyes, and Roderich relaxed his grip on her wrist. They silently tidied away the things used for dinner, the clunks and clangs of each piece were explosions of colour in the silent air to Roderich. They went to bed in silence, each walking into their respective rooms in their own way, Roderich strolling elegantly into his, Elizaveta practically floating into hers; twirling and skipping in, still avoiding the cracks between the tiles.

It was only two hours later that Roderich resigned himself to the fact that he couldn't sleep. He kept wondering if the plan would go smoothly, whether Elizaveta would be ok or not, and what the verdict on her health would be. At least, that was what he forced himself to wonder about. Gilbert's smiling face kept filtering through his head, until finally, as the night was just fading, he could fight it no longer and let the face lull him to sleep.

His alarm woke him in the morning, a yellow razor through the darkness beneath his eyelids. He had only managed around four hours of sleep, and the bags beneath his eyes were certainly representative of that. Picking up his glasses from his bedside and stretching, Roderich began his morning routine. He showered, washed his face, brushed his teeth, styled his hair, and was just making breakfast when a familiar sound filled the air around him.

He hadn't heard or seen the sound of the doorbell for months. Even the postman had been instructed to leave a note if Roderich had to sign for anything. Finishing the buttering of his toast with one sweep of a knife, Roderich placed the breakfast on a plate and left it, hurrying to the door. He scrambled for a key, checking his coat pockets hastily, and unlocked the door.

There, behind the door, was the face that had haunted his dreams. Gilbert grinned widely and strode straight into the house, ignoring the protests of the brunette. Roderich was puzzled to see Gilbert checking around the hallway for something when his thoughts were interrupted by Gilbert's lips smashing against his own. Instinctively, his hands forced the albino away, much to his body's disappointment.

"For God's sake Gilbert," he hissed, careful not to be too noisy, "My wife is upstairs and you are _meant_ to be pretending to be an electrician! _Remember?_"

"Well technically I _am_ an electrician. I have all the qualifications!" Gilbert sneered, looping his arm around Roderich's waist, which was immediately rejected.

"Just do your job, ok?" Roderich marched back into the kitchen, mood darker than before. He munched on his toast, as Gilbert brought in a cardboard box and a toolkit. "How exactly are you planning on installing these? And where?"

Gilbert grinned even wider and produced a large piece of paper. It was the floor plan Roderich had drawn up yesterday of the house, except today there were little red crosses in the corners of each room. Including the bathroom and Roderich's bedroom. "I've just got to hotwire the mains electricity, which will be easy for someone as awesome as I, and then when we're done I can fix it up easy too. Need to make large holes in your ceilings though, but I can fix those!"

"And the cameras are necessary in my bedroom and the bathroom because…?" Roderich was fighting to keep his voice low.

"God knows where she'll go in the daytime. We need to observe her, remember?" Gilbert was leering at Roderich in an unnerving fashion. The brunette could feel the hairs on his neck standing on end. He removed his eyes from Gilbert's gaze and went back to eating.

Gilbert hauled his kit onto the worktop, pulling an inch long pencil from behind his ear and began to draw up a circle on the ceiling. Roderich was going to scold him about hygienic surfaces, but as Gilbert leant upwards to angle himself properly for the job ahead, his t-shirt began to lift, exposing first the waistline of his underwear, and then a pale strip of skin. Roderich's eyes widened. He certainly would not be able to remain in any room with Gilbert today.

As he attempted to compose himself and left for the company of his piano, which he wasn't allowed to play, bubbles and clouds of her soft voice puffed into view. "Is he here?"

He looked up to see her peering through the banister railings, eyes unnaturally wide and hair all over the place, twisting her nightdress in her palms. "Yes darling. I'll fetch you some breakfast."

She glared at him, and then hurried away for her room. At least she knew how to behave in front of others in the house. Roderich sighed, knowing that now he would have to stroll back into Gilbert's presence. He was all too sure that the albino was loving every second of this.

To his not surprise as he opened the breadbin, Roderich was… iblessed/i with the sight of Gilbert's ruby voice again. "Hello stranger, long time no see."

With an exaggerated roll of his eyes, Roderich placed the bread in the toaster. It was going to be a **long** day.

However, to Roderich's surprise, once Gilbert got to work he put the whole of his attention onto it. The job was almost done when it came to mid-afternoon, and over the course of the day Roderich had been the one becoming distracted by the albino's presence, rather than the other way around. The toned body of the other man as he worked had had Roderich mesmerised, a primal desire rearing its ugly head in his stomach. At midday when working in the living room, Gilbert had been in direct sunlight, and despite the chilly weather outdoors, he had removed his shirt. Roderich had dropped his tea.

It was when Gilbert was working in Elizaveta's room that it happened. Elizaveta had convinced to leave her room, but the whole thing had been like walking on eggshells, the only reason she had complied was because of 'the guest'. Roderich had made it his duty to ikeep an eye on/i Gilbert, and was seated on Elizaveta's bed. Gilbert was filling up the final hole in the ceiling around the tiny camera which was hardly noticeable.

"I hope this works," he said, glancing at Roderich over his shoulder.

"Mmm," Roderich nodded in agreement, too busy fighting with his eyes over where to let them rest to listen fully.

"Then maybe you can get over her and realise there's more fish in the sea," Gilbert continued, finishing the fill and turning to face the brunette.

Roderich frowned at Gilbert. "What are you suggesting? That I leave the woman I love?"

"Well Roderich, she's not the woman you love anymore is she?" Gilbert sat beside him, a sympathetic but slightly selfish smile on his lips. "She ichanged/i. Maybe…" He slid a hand onto Roderich's thigh, slowly moving it towards the brunette's groin, "Maybe you should move on."

Roderich swatted the hand away, but it looped around his waist, and the bespectacled male found himself centimetres from Gilbert's face. The albino's voice became a deeper shade of red, and wound round him again. "You might find someone perfect for you…"

Gilbert kissed him, but far more roughly than ever before. Roderich gasped at the sudden attack on his lips, and felt Gilbert's tongue slide inside his mouth. Gilbert's hands were tugging at the buttons on his shirt, and soon the albino's mouth was biting at Roderich's neck. Roderich's mind screamed at his body to push the albino away, but some of the movements made the brunette groan and shudder.

It was then that Gilbert stuck his hand down Roderich's pants. It acted like a wake-up call, and Roderich shoved him away forcefully, flushed and glasses askew. "What do you think you're doing!"

Gilbert rolled his eyes. "What do you think I'm doing Roddy? It's pretty obvious!"

Roderich felt his anger rising. It was one thing to kiss someone while married, but he would not sleep with Gilbert. There was no way he would betray Elizaveta like that! He grabbed the toolbox and pushed it into Gilbert grasp. "Get out," he hissed.

"Aw come on Roddy-"

"Get **out**."

Gilbert felt himself being pushed out of Elizaveta's room and towards the stairs, "Roddy, buddy-"

"I said **get out of my house**!" Roderich shouted, face red with embarrassment and anger. Gilbert didn't hesitate this time. "Don't come crying to me when it all goes pear-shaped then." He slammed the door behind him.

Roderich sighed, sinking against the door. What a terrible ordeal that was. His heart felt very heavy all of a sudden, but instead of listening to why he told himself that it was because his body had almost betrayed Elizaveta.

"Roderich…" Elizaveta padded out of the kitchen, face hidden behind her hair.

"Yes darling?"

"I think you've been naughty. You have, haven't you?"

"Yes darling." Roderich wasn't listening; he was busy correcting his appearance.

"I think it's time to be punished then."

"Yes- Wait what?" But before he could retaliate, the frying pan had its painful reunion with Roderich's cranium once again.

**AN- Next chapter tomorrow!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN - **So here's the next chapter, and the first of three to five chapters in Gilbert's POV.

_**SerasKucheki: **Sometimes love can make you do strange things... But yes I am completely on Gilbert's side too. Thanks for your support!_

Gilbert didn't consider himself to be a romantic. Heck, he only had three friends, one of whom was his own half-brother. He was alone a lot, and this, he deemed was an awesome thing to be. No one could ever bother his awesome self, and he could do as he pleased. This is why he was extremely surprised when he found himself falling for Roderich Edelstein.

He wasn't quite sure iwhen/i it happened. It wasn't as if one day he woke up and declared "I'm in love with Roddy!" It was more like the more time they spent together, the more he noticed things he liked about him.

The first thing he noticed was a few weeks into their working together. All he knew about the man's home life was that he'd been married a month ago. Still, Gilbert wanted to spend time with Roderich. And one day he had just noticed it.

"Why is there always that stray curl in your hair?" he'd asked.

"There just is," Roderich had replied, not looking up from his paperwork.

"It's kinda cute," Gilbert had pointed out.

Roderich stammered a little, and tried to smooth the curl back, but to no avail. Gilbert smirked at the display of embarrassment, which caused the brunette to flush deeply.

That was the second thing he noticed.

The third was about a month later. Roderich had been fading out the final track of the day's show, and his glasses had slid down his nose. The brunette had sat up and tutted, readjusting the spectacles in front of his violet eyes. Gilbert had found this adorable.

There were many more after that, in the coming months Gilbert had begun to find that everything Roderich did seemed cuter and cuter to him. At first he just blew it off, after all, he did like cute things. But then he started to notice other things.

It was when Roderich was tidying Gilbert's desk. Gilbert had obviously thought the disaster area that was his desk to be completely awesome, as it was, but Roderich had disagreed. The brunette had been sweeping up god knows what underneath the desk, when Gilbert had noticed. Roderich had the sexiest ass he'd ever seen. The way it was tantalizingly wiggling in front of him made him flush… and awesome people never flush. He'd soon made himself scarce after that.

That began the cascade of things that made him realise that maybe we wanted to be close to Roderich for a deeper reason than friendship. Sure, the kid was cute, but the more time Gilbert spent by him, the sexier the man got. People with glasses were meant to be losers. But God, he wanted to do him.

It was only as Gilbert had gotten to know Roderich more and more over the last few weeks that he actually took notice of the soul of the brunette, rather than his body. There was a sullen mystery surrounding him, and often the bespectacled man would arrive at work with various bruises and even injuries that had obviously bled quite heavily. The crime rate in their home town was quite considerable, but nothing that bad. And yet, Roderich continually blamed it on a mugging or an accident he'd had. The brunette also was a real lover of music, and often when he wasn't looking, Gilbert would look over the papers on his desk to find handwritten sheet music for the piano.

Gilbert himself had a love for music, although he didn't know much about it academically. He had actually taken an apprenticeship in electrics and worked as a DJ part-time, before he got an offer full time from the local radio station. Looking at Roderich's reams of music on paper gave him a desire to hear the symbols translated to sound by the brunette man.

Gilbert wondered how someone who had so much soul had ended up snooty and hiding his emotions. He was determined to pick the brains of the brunette he had become so fond of, and find something to hold onto.

**AN - For some reason the Gilbert chapters are shorter than the Roderich ones, I hope you don't mind! Thank you so much for all the faves, alerts, and reviews! It means so much to me that you all like my writing!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Sorry about the wait! I am _determined_ to get this story finished now, although most of you prabably are no longer interested. OVER A YEAR TO WAIT? What is wrong with me? Thank you for the patience and reviews, you're all wonderful.**

It had been two days since the argument. Gilbert certainly was not in a good mood. For the past two days, he had called in sick just to avoid Roderich. In all honesty, he felt like a wimp.

This was not awesome in the slightest.

How could Roderich have rejected him like that? Gilbert just couldn't get his head around it. Mor importantly, neither would Ludwig, so now he couldn't use the computer link to spy on the brunette either. Apparently his little brother had seen him try and pull a fast one on the married man.

In times like these there was only one thing left to do. Go out and drink.

Sliding out of the bed he had hardly left for the past couple of days, Gilbert shuffled out of his bedroom and into the darkness of his apartment. Stumbling blindly, he fumbled along the wall with his hands, and finally reaching the light switch he flicked it on. The glare of the light in his eyes that had become accustomed to the dark over the past two days nearly sent him stumbling back again.

Grumbling, the albino wandered over to the coffee table and picked up the phone. He was calling in back-up.

It had taken him about an hour to finally scrub up. Considering he hadn't bathed in those few days, or shaved, or even brushed his teeth God help him. An hour really was a record time to clean himself up after all that.

The radio instantaneously turned on as he turned the key in his car. Instead of the usual German rock music that he loved, Gilbert had a huge urge to listen to something else. Piano. Frantically, he switched through the dials. Piano music, classical, anything.

"And now Chopin's Nocturne in E flat major, conducted by…"

And the music began. Such beautiful music that, God he swore he hated classical but _this_. It was Roderich. All the sadness in rage he had seen in Roderich, in those beautiful violet eyes… It stirred something within the albino. Some strange determination. Something that he just couldn't shift. Nodding along with the sloping beat of the piano, he accelerated onwards into the navy night.

"Ah, _mon ami_! It has been a while, _oui_?" A blonde Frenchman with a small goatee approached him when he entered the bar. Francis Bonnefoy. He had his own radio show in the early morning, so he and Gilbert didn't meet at work often. Which was a shame really, as he and Gilbert shared the same lewd sense of humour.

Smiling, the albino embraced him. "Nice to see you again man!" It really was good to see Francis. It had been a couple of weeks.

"_Hola mis amigos!_" A large weight came crashing down on Gilbert's back, and a pair of tanned arms wound around his neck. Antonio.

"Hey Toni!" the other two chorused. After the usual greetings shared between them, they sat down in a booth, and Tonio fetched their first round. The first round was an excuse for them to adjust to each other again, a transition into their usual habits and jokes. By the fifth round they were far into their old ways.

And that was when Gilbert began. "I was with this guy. But I screwed up."

Francis quirked an eyebrow. "Oh really? This the cutie from the office you've been after? What happened _mon cher_? Losing your touch?"

Antonio's eyes widened. "Roderich?" He clearly had only just caught up with what exactly was going on.

"_Ja._" The albino could feel the tips of his ears reddening. "But, I screwed it up. All of it."

"But you were so cute _amigo_!" the Spaniard rubbed his head in confusion.

Francis nudged Antonio as if to say 'Shut up now.' Damn that cut deeper than anything.

"But here's the thing. This time, this one time in my life, I wasn't awesome. I went wrong. Me. And it sucks. I pushed him too hard. And he fell, in the wrong way."

The Frenchman sipped his wine, then inhaled and said; "To fall in love, _l'amour_, may not even be the good way."

"_Si._" Antonio drank in toast to those words. "If only my Lovi's love weren't so cruel."

Gilbert sighed. "I want him back. I want to fight for him so hard." Words formed on his tongue, and faded away again. What if he doesn't… not anymore… "I just. I don't know how to do it. How do I fight without forcing him away? It hurts. Damn it hurts." He cursed under his breath. He could feel his eyes clouding with tears, even though they were tightly closed. It wasn't even the alcohol. It was, God it was Roderich. A burning need, like none he had felt before. No sexual desire, something deeper.

"Gilbert?"

Antonio's voice in his ear, his right, warm and comforting. A breath on his left and the slight accidental touch of rough beard. Francis.

"I think, _mon cher_, if you really do love him, you shouldn't worry about it. You should just fight until you can't fight anymore."


End file.
